Who We Are (Season 1 Drabbles)
by jenwin23
Summary: This is a collection of scenes that could fit into S1 canon or be AU. The first few chapters will be posted in chronological order, but after that they may be out of order. I'll post where in the canon timeline they occur to help place them if it's needed. So far, the scenes include Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, Raven and Abby.
1. Chapter 1

**The 100 Drabbles **

_A collection of scenes that I would otherwise feel the need to incorporate into a larger story. They maybe be chronological for the first few postings, but will not be consistent with keeping to that in later chapters. I'll post where in the Cannon timeline they occur to help place them if it's needed. _

_The drabbles are not necessarily related, but since they're all coming from me they're like to be in the same universe. _

* * *

—The 100—

_Set sometime between S01E03-04__(after Wells' death)_

—The 100—

"He loves you, you know. Absolutely. If I were you I wouldn't be so quick to reject that," Clarke said softly to Octavia who was working alongside her, picking catnip which was not very helpful in healing actual injuries but could be used in a tea to sooth upset stomach or to induce sleep, or in the case of the 100 let the teens sleep restfully instead of being haunted by nightmares.

"What do you know about it?" Octavia snapped back, earning a reproving glance from Clarke.

"I know that the rest of us are alone down here. Maybe we've made friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, but all of that... it doesn't really hold up to you and Bellamy. We're all alone here. But not you. He loves you. That will never change. He'd die for you. Kill for you," Clarke said simply. She didn't need to sell it; both girls knew it was true.

"I never asked for that, I told him, I don't want it-" Octavia protested.

"It's not about what you want. He feels it. He needs you. He would do anything to keep you safe. Have you ever wondered if the shoe was on the other foot? What would you keep him safe? What wouldn't you do?

Octavia looked away, her beautiful face marred by a frown. "What about being happy?"

Clarke smiled. "Alive is necessary to be happy, Octavia, unless you believe in some mythological heaven." Octavia's expression had only grown more sour with Clarke's common sense words. "Look, I get it, he can be a real ass; he's rude, and controlling and really annoying. But maybe you could look at _why_ he's being insufferable, see what's driving him instead of just reacting to _what_ he's doing."

"What do you care anyway?" Octavia said, not comfortable with Clarke examining her relationship with her brother.

Clarke shrugged. "I lost Wells before I could tell him how much he meant to me, before I could show him how sorry I was for misjudging him." Her eyes flooded with tears but she blinked them back completely, shoring up her tough resolve to learn from her mistakes with Wells and do better in the future. "Maybe I just don't want you to have to feel that kind of regret."

"You're not saying this for me, you want me to forgive him for him," Octavia said, dismissing Clarke's concern. "I don't know why, he's a total jerk to you most of the time."

"Bellamy is our leader, Octavia. He's worked harder than anyone here to keep us safe and alive," Clarke said without rancor. Bellamy had grabbed power quickly after their arrival on the ground, and while at first it had been self-serving, he'd grown into the role, grown to care about The 100.

"So have you."

"Yeah, so I know. It takes a toll. You could help relieve that on him. Just think about it, Octavia," Clarke suggested gently, moving away to another plant. "I think this one is Hollyhock."

"It's pretty, but what's it good for?" Octavia asked skeptically.

"It's good for coughs, can be used as a poultice for inflammation and swelling, and it's edible."

"OK," Octavia said and obediently started collecting the leaves and flowers.

-The 100-

Clarke's words stuck with Octavia over the next few days as she tried to see things from Bellamy's point of view. She wasn't going to let Bellamy keep her locked up but she could try to make him see she wasn't a kid anymore without declaring war against him.

She also watched her brother and Clarke together, wondering when Clarke had gotten to know Bellamy enough to see past his walls. There was a definite connection between them. The way he looked at the blonde girl made Octavia's heart ache a little. Clarke was clearly important to Bellamy, more than he'd be willing to admit, even to himself, she bet. Octavia knew she should be happy for him, if he ever managed to realize his own feelings, act on them, and convince Clarke that he wasn't a total villain, but she'd never seen him care about anyone else besides Octavia and their mother.

Maybe Clarke and Bellamy would never be more than friendly partners, but there was a chance. Somehow no matter what conflicts they'd had, or what Bellamy had done, Clarke had forgiven him. She trusted him, looked to him in difficult situations. They looked to each other.

Bellamy and Clarke were partners, maybe friends, and Octavia could see how easily they could be something more.

She turned away and went to sit with Jasper and Monty. Clarke had been wrong. She wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**The 100 Drabbles **

_A collection of scenes that I would otherwise feel the need to incorporate into a larger story. They maybe be chronological for the first few postings, but will not be consistent. I'll post where in the Cannon timeline they occur to help place them if it's needed. _

_The drabbles are not necessarily related, but since they're all coming from me they're like to be in the same universe. _

—The 100—

_Set sometime after S01E08_

—The 100—

The radio connection to the Ark seemed to relieve tension in the camp as The 100 clearly believed that the Ark would come down to rescue them from the dangers of Earth sooner or later.

To Clarke the connection was a mixed blessing. The knowledge that they were making plans to come down with medicine, supplies and guards was good, but Clarke still wasn't sure how to deal with her mother, nor was she certain that The 100 would adjust well to living under the Ark's rules again.

Mother and daughter had spoken, but Abby's protestations, no matter how seemingly sincere, that Jaha was supposed to talk Jake out of going public with the problems facing the Ark's environmental systems, didn't soothe Clarke's sense of betrayal.

Jaha had sent his own son to the ground to die, there was no way around that reality. They'd been sent without any medicine, food, supplies, not even a change of clothes or a day's worth of rations. They'd been sent as lab rats to test the radiation on the ground. If Jaha was willing to kill his only son, watch him die slowly and painfully from radiation poisoning, how could Abby have thought he would have compassion for Clarke's father?

Regardless, Clarke had to deal with Abby, she needed to learn as much as possible, as fast as possible on the most common and likely injuries they would face on the ground before more drop ships came. Abby had just finished walking Clarke through how to set a variety of broken bones, when Abby spoke up again instead of signing off.

"Clarke, honey, are you sure about Bellamy Blake?"

Clarke's head jerked up, her eyes wide and startled as she looked into the monitor at her mother's tired face on the grainy video feed. "What do you mean?"

"He shot Jaha, Clarke, he's dangerous-"

"Everyone and everything down here is dangerous, Mom," Clarke said wearily. "Including me."

Abby's expression clouded, unsure of Clarke's meaning. "Clarke, I don't... I don't know what that means. I know we're not... I know you haven't forgiven me for what I did... to your father, but I love you Clarke, I love you so much and I don't want to see you make the same mistake I did."

"And what's that?" Clarke asked sharply, not wanting to talk more to her mother about her role in her father's death.

"Trusting someone who isn't worthy of it."

Clarke swallowed hard. "Bellamy… I'm not blind to his faults. Believe me, I see him pretty clearly. But he switched from protecting his own ass to protecting everyone here pretty quickly. I... I don't agree with some of the things he's done, but I do understand. He's made good decisions, and bad ones and disastrous ones, but so have I. You might not understand this, but he is the leader we need here. We're lucky that he did what he did to get on the drop ship. I can't imagine being here without him," Clarke said sincerely.

"Clarke, I don't understand," Abby said. "He shot Jaha in cold blood-"

"To protect his sister. His sister, Mom, whose only crime was being born. So, no. You don't understand, and you never will, because you aren't here. Earth is dangerous, Mom. More than we ever imagined. Add in 100 teenage delinquents, and Bellamy becomes our best chance by far."

Abby was silent for a moment, then nodded. "It sounds like you care for him."

Clarke frowned. "I don't... I mean, I do I guess. He saved my life. More than once."

"I didn't know that. I just assumed-"

"That he was a thug? So did I at first. But he's not. He has reasons for everything he does," Clarke said.

"OK. I trust your judgment Clarke. I'm glad you have someone you can trust down there."

—The 100—


	3. Chapter 3

_Just watched We are Grounders, part 1. Thoughts: The reapers eat live people? That's pushing the limits on gross. Although... The walking dead. Where's Monty? Where are the Ark rebels... cause in no way do I think that they're gone. Yeah for Clarke telling Finn no. Yeah for Lincoln. But why did they have to put Clarke at odds with Bellamy at this point, and why did no one notice Raven wasn't around for so long? Are the mountain men the other Grounders, not the Reapers? I'm getting confused. And who is the Grounder's Commander?_

_In honor of missing Monty, here is another Monty is missing fics. Kinda. __Speaking of missing Monty, my theory is the Ark rebels have him, and the crash site was a part of the Ark that broke off. Remember "Whole sections are gone."_

* * *

**The 100 Drabbles **

_A collection of scenes that I would otherwise feel the need to incorporate into a larger story. They maybe be chronological for the first few postings, but will not be consistent. I'll post where in the Cannon timeline they occur to help place them if it's needed. _

_The drabbles are not necessarily related, but since they're all coming from me they're like to be in the same universe. _

—The 100—

_Set sometime around S01E08 -09_

—The 100—

A hunting party rushed back towards the camp's protective wall, panicked and bloody. Miller yelled for the gate to be opened, jumping down from his guard station, seeing Clarke, their only doctor, bloody and in Bellamy's arms.

"What can I do?" Miller asked, falling in step with Bellamy.

"Find Monty."

"He's out of camp," Miller replied quickly.

"Then send two of our fastest runners to get him back, now, and find Raven, we need the radio."

Miller nodded, watching as the group dissipated, and Bellamy continued on to the drop ship where Clarke kept the medical supplies.

Raven rushed in, moments after Bellamy set Clarke down on the table. "How is she, shit, that's not good," she asked and answered her own question seeing the arrow sticking out of Clarke's thigh.

Raven rushed around, following Clarke's instructions of what supplies they'd need while Bellamy was sent to get water. He had just returned when the radio crackled to life.

"This is Dr. Griffin, what's the situation, Clarke?" she asked anxiously, unable to see anything on the monitors, and having only been told that Raven had radioed saying they needed Abby.

"I got shot with an arrow," Clarke said through gritted teeth.

"Clarke," Abby exclaimed in alarm.

"It's just my leg, missed the artery, should be simple enough, but I fell onto my hands and they're pretty cut up too, so I'm not going to be able to do the extraction myself."

Bellamy pushed Clarke's hair out of her face worried that she was so pale and clammy, but while he saw pain and weariness in her eyes, she was still fully lucid. If they had anyone else with her training he would have prayed for her to just pass out, but they didn't, and Clarke needed to stay awake.

"Poison?" Abby asked fearfully.

"I don't think so, no symptoms yet," Bellamy said, taking the container of moonshine that Octavia brought in and holding it to Clarke's mouth, forcing her to drink to dull the pain.

"Who's going to do the procedure?" Abby asked, reigning in her fear for her child.

Raven and Bellamy shared a look, but before the dark haired girl could speak he was. "I am."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Abby asked, still not able to see anyone on the monitor.

"Bellamy. Bellamy Blake," he said roughly, using his knife to cut away Clarke's pants.

"Hey, I liked those," Clarke protested with a weak smile.

"Get over it, Princess," he growled back.

"I'm sorry is there someone else available, maybe Raven?" Abby asked, her tone alarmed.

"I'll do it," Octavia said.

"No," Bellamy denied quickly.

"Why? Clark trained me I know more about this-"

"No," he cut her off again.

"Why not?" she asked in annoyance.

Raven cut a look from Bellamy to Octavia and waded into the fray. "No one trusts you. We're fighting for our lives and it's pretty obvious that you don't care. You picked a side, and it wasn't ours."

"We're not at war," Octavia protested.

"There is an arrow in Clark's leg. Who do you think did that?" Raven practically shouted.

"Get out O or make yourself useful getting the supplies ready," Bellamy interjected. "Raven and I both have more first aide training than you."

"Since you stopped training with Clark as part of some prima donna hissy fit," Raven muttered under her breath, but the words carried.

"You don't know me, you know nothing about me," Octavia spat.

Raven slammed down a container with several clean rags and bandages on the table beside Clarke as Bellamy washed his hands in the moonshine then doused a rag and began cleaning Clarke's leg.

Clarke gasped with pain and grew even whiter, her hands clenching into fists until she remembered that they were torn up too and was left to just shake from the pain.

Upset that there was nothing she could do for her friend, Raven turned her ire on Octavia. "I know you don't pull your own weight. I know you don't listen to anyone else. I know you would have let Finn die from an injury he got while trying to rescue you for another of your stupid ass decisions."

Octavia floundered, her eyes automatically going to her brother, expecting him to defend her but he barely spared her a glance, focused on cleaning up Clarke's leg so they could better assess and treat the injury.

"Do you even care that three people died, and Finn and your brother almost died trying to rescue you because you don't have the sense to keep yourself safe? No, of course not, you've never had to take responsibility for anything in your life. So you were raised under the floor. Get over it. I was born and practically abandoned. No one, _no one_ cared except for Finn," Raven said, moving to the radio set up to adjust the camera so Clarke was visible on the feed for Abby. "I would have starved if he hadn't had shared food with me. You had two people taking care of you, loving you. I only had Finn, and you didn't care about his life at all. I owe him, and I never, never forget it. But you, you were protected, and loved, and two people shared their rations with you, and you still think you had it worse than anyone else, and you treat your brother like shit."

"This isn't helping," Clarke interjected weakly.

"Clarke's right. We need to focus on getting the arrow out and stopping any infection," Abby said, her tone relieved as Raven finally got Clarke on camera.

"Is it clean enough?" Bellamy asked tensely when the red brown blood had been cleared from her pale thigh.

"For now," Clarke confirmed. "It will need to be cleaned again once you remove the spear. First with water to wash out any splinters, then with the disinfectant."

"Do you still have the seaweed you've been using to fight infections?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. We have more, and we'll get more if we need it," Bellamy stated firmly.

"What's the position of the arrowhead?" Abby asked, not able to see well enough on the poor quality video feed.

"It's about four to five inches in," Raven said, kneeling to assess the wound.

"You'll have to push it through," Abby declared, making Bellamy flinch and Raven to pale.

"It'll be OK," Clarke said reassuringly, her eyes dark with pain. "Push it through then-"

"Snap it off and retract the shaft, I got it," Bellamy cut her off roughly, clearly not relishing the idea of hurting her more than necessary.

"I may pass out when you do it, but my mom should be able to walk you through the rest," Clarke said feebly.

"How much blood has she lost?" Abby asked worriedly.

"Not too much," Bellamy said, looking at the dark stain on his navy blue shirt.

"I'm fine," Clarke said. "It just really hurts, and we were pretty far from camp when it happened, the trip back…" She shuddered and her eyes met Bellamy's dark gaze. He'd carried her the whole distance, running a good portion of it, and while he'd tried to be gentle each step had hurt, and she hadn't been able to keep her whimpers locked in her throat. The look on his face had been so pained that she'd been sure he'd been hit too, but quickly realized that his hollow expression was in sympathy.

"Let's do this," Bellamy declared, not wanting to draw it out any longer.

Abby instructed him to clean the arrow's shaft with the disinfectant then push it through as quickly as possible. Bellamy did as instructed and wrapped his hands around the arrow, looking at Clarke for her approval. She nodded, forcing a smile, but he could see her fear clearly on her face and in the way her chest was heaving for air.

He pushed it through her leg quickly, feeling the resistance of muscle and skin before it exited, Clarke's scream echoing in his ears. He reached down and snapped the arrowhead off then withdrew the arrow from her leg in another quick move. Her leg started bleeding again, a fact Raven relayed to Abby while Bellamy rubbed his hands up and down Clarke's back as she leaned against his chest shaking in anguish.

Abby told them to let it bleed for a few minutes, before washing the wound as well as they could with (previously) boiled water, before disinfecting the entrance and exit again, applying some of the seaweed poultice, and bandaging the wound.

As soon as they were done, Bellamy thrust the moonshine at her again, wanting to offer her any relief he could but she refused it. "I need to stay awake."

"No you don't, you need to rest. I'll wake you up in a few hours to check the wound," Bellamy ordered.

"There could be an infection, we need to catch it quickly-"

"Swelling, redness, heat and any drainage from the injury," he listed the signs of infection knowledgably.

Clarke smiled at him, but struggled to keep her eyes open, the lids falling to hide her blue eyes then jerking open as she fought off her exhaustion.

"Go to sleep Clarke, you can trust me to keep you safe," Bellamy said.

"Do… trust you. But…"

"But what?"

"I've slept in here. It's really uncomfortable."

Bellamy laughed and moved to pick her up but she flattened her hands on his chest as if to push him away. "No, I'm not wearing any pants."

Bellamy looked incredulous that she would be concerned about something so mundane, but took the blanket Raven tossed at him, wrapping it around her then picking her up carefully and carrying her out of the drop ship.

On the ramp they almost ran into Monty. "Hey Monty," Bellamy said, not breaking stride.

"What… You're… Everything…"

"Is fine. Thanks," Clarke said, resting her head on Bellamy's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Can you check on her bandage in a few hours?" Bellamy asked, not waiting for an answer.

"Yeah… sure," Monty agreed, looking at Raven as she came out of the drop ship. "When did that happen?"

"No idea," the zero-G mechanic said with an amused smile.

-The 100-

The next day, Clarke was healing nicely, but Octavia was still stewing in her anger. She cornered Raven by the campfire after breakfast. "You think it was a good life, locked under the floor? Knowing no one by my mother and brother?"

Raven arched one eyebrow at the petulant teen, her expression one of boredom. "No, I don't think it was fun, and I know it wasn't your decision. It wasn't Bellamy's either, and frankly the decisions you've made since you've been on the ground? Not great. Your brother may be an ass, but at least he's trying to do something here. Something good. What have you done? You say you want to make your own choices, but all you do is make trouble for everyone else. You want people to look at you like you're a grown up? Act like one."

"Like you? Chasing after Finn?" Octavia laughed caustically. "Come on, he probably got locked up just to get away from you, then you come down here after him. How pathetic. You're here, waiting for him to love you again, but he's found himself a Princess."

Raven's expression tightened, but she didn't react how she wanted, with a punch to Octavia's smug face, instead she used words, and pitched her voice loud enough for anyone within 20 feet to overhear.

"I think we all know who the real princess is here in camp, don't we? And it's not Clarke. Clarke works hard, fighting to for our survival every day. She heals us, gets water, makes plans. You do nothing. You eat food that you don't help gather or prepare. You drink water that you never fetch. You enjoy the protection of the guards, but endanger the camp whenever it suites your mood. If it wasn't for your brother – who you treat like shit because he cares about you and does everything he can to keep you safe from yourself and this fucking place, - you would have been out of her long ago."

Octavia looked around seeing no supportive faces in the crowd. "That's not true, nobody likes Clarke, the Ark's little princess-"

"If people don't like Clarke, it's because they don't like the Council or how things were on the Ark, people don't like you because of you, Princess," Raven taunted. "Clarke has friends here, people who respect her and would willing put their necks on the line for her. With the exception of your brother no one would even care that you were gone."

Octavia floundered, seeing that no one was stepping up to disagree with Raven's assessment. "Monty… Jasper… they're my friends."

"Oh? You think?" Raven knew that the three of them had grown close in the first few days on the ground, but in the last week Raven had spent more time with the goofily brilliant twosome than Octavia.

Octavia scowled. Jasper hadn't spoken to her since she'd blamed him for ruining the meeting with the Grounders. And Monty was so busy trying to prepare for winter that she rarely saw him anymore. He'd invited her to come out on one of his gathering trips, but she'd said no.

"What do you know? And why are you defending Clarke anyway? Didn't she sleep with your boyfriend?" Octavia tried to play to the crowd.

Raven got in Octavia's face and Miller stepped forward, shooting Raven a warning glance. He wouldn't interfere while Raven was giving Octavia some home truths, but he wouldn't allow the bratty girl to be physically assaulted, out of respect for her brother.

"That's on Finn, not Clarke, which just proves my point. You have no idea how to take responsibility for anything nor do you have the rational understanding to know where responsibility lies. Run along, Princess, the rest of us have things to do."

* * *

_Seriously few reviews for this... writing this stuff up enough to publish might not be the best use of my time, I have a few more drabbles already ready to go, so there will be a few more, but after that my focus might shift._


	4. Chapter 4

**The 100 Drabbles **

_A collection of scenes that I would otherwise feel the need to incorporate into a larger story. They maybe be chronological for the first few postings, but will not be consistent. I'll post where in the Cannon timeline they occur to help place them if it's needed. _

_The drabbles are not necessarily related, but since they're all coming from me they're like to be in the same universe. _

—The 100—

_Set sometime around/after S01E08 -10_

—The 100—

"Don't think too much, Princess, you might ruin a good thing."

Clark didn't know what to think, taking a chance on Bellamy was glaringly, obviously, fundamentally a bad idea. And yet… he was the only one on the ground, maybe the only one on Earth or in orbit that she could rely on. She trusted him. She was attracted to him. And more than that she felt something when she was with him. It was like some unspoken truth between them, that only with each other could they find the understanding, acceptance and strength that they each needed to keep moving forward. He wanted her forgiveness. She wanted his respect, wanted someone to see her for herself not for who her mother and father were.

Whether he'd trusted her enough to show her his vulnerability, or just hadn't been able to hide it, she knew he wasn't as hard hearted as he liked to project for the benefit of the group.

He was violent, manipulative, domineering and would probably always error on the side of the extreme, whether it was aggression or protection, freedom or rules.

But she'd also seen him be tender. Uncertain. Guilty and regretful. And he'd picked himself back up, and put himself together again.

He was strong, and he made her feel strong too. Strong enough to keep fighting for their survival each day.

"How would I know that it's good?" She asked, her expression serious. "I mean, I've heard the rumors, but you can't believe everything that you hear," she said with growing humor in her tone, a smile lighting up her face.

He shook his head at her, but smiled, stepping closer and cupping her jaw in his hand. "I was always taught that it's what you do that matters," he said in his deep voice that sent shivers down her spine.

She tilted her face up to his, stepping closer to him. "I don't think I can argue with that."

He nodded then slipped his fingers into the silky blonde hair at the back of her neck, his mouth descending to cover hers.

He didn't give her pretty words, didn't declare that it was thoughts of her that kept him going when it seemed all hope was lost. Someday she might want to hear the words, but in that moment, the way he held her, how he kissed her said more than a hundred flowery compliments or promises.


	5. Chapter 5

**The 100 Drabbles **

_A collection of scenes that I would otherwise feel the need to incorporate into a larger story. They maybe be chronological for the first few postings, but will not be consistent. I'll post where in the Cannon timeline they occur to help place them if it's needed. _

_The drabbles are not necessarily related, but since they're all coming from me they're like to be in the same universe. _

—The 100—

_Set sometime after S01E11_

—The 100—

"Clarke, we need you, there are more injured-" Bellamy said urgently, coming at her quickly, wondering why she had stopped moving and was just staring at the remnants of the battle they had just barely survived.

"I killed someone. A person. A man. Not a faceless monster. He... he was a warrior, but he wouldn't have hurt me, I don't think. He helped when I was treating the girl... he spoke to me. He..." She didn't know what to say. He was kind? Was he? Yes and no. Compassionate? To Clarke, but not to Finn. She didn't know what he was, but she knew he hadn't be a savage, no matter how many kills he'd had marked on his chest.

"Clarke..."

"I killed him. I knew what to do, and I did it. He didn't expect it," she said as her eyes met his, the look in them making his stomach fall abruptly. "I slit his throat."

"Clarke, you did what you had to do," he tried to offer her the absolution she had once offered him.

"He didn't die right away," she continued hollowly. "I covered his mouth while he bled out so he couldn't call for help. I looked him in the eyes and held him down as he died."

"Clarke," he shook his head, not wanting to picture it in his mind, not wanting to see the horror that was still in her eyes.

"I had a choice. They offered me a place with them. As their healer. I could have stayed. I choose... I choose..."

"I know," he said simply, taking her hand in his and squeezing it lightly, tethering her to the present. "You chose us, you chose to save our lives, and we need you to do that again, now. We need your knowledge, Clarke.

"I don't have any more to give Bellamy. I don't-"

"You're stronger than this, Princess. I'm not going to lie and say it will be OK. But the only way through this is through it. So get your mind straight, and get out there and help people, because that is who you are. Do you hear me, Princess? No more of this self pity shit. Get off your ass and get to work," he said roughly, and was surprised when she blinked at him and actually obeyed his command.

-The 100—

As the day quieted down and the immediacy of their needs was dealt with, Bellamy felt the doubts, the worries creep in. When Clarke had first returned to camp he had known something was seriously wrong. It was her eyes. It was like she wasn't there anymore, like whatever had happened to her when the Grounders had taken her had hollowed her out. Like she wasn't herself anymore. Her body came back to camp, but the core essence of who she was had been lost.

He hadn't allowed himself to consider what had happened, had focused at the task at hand, readying the camp for imminent attack, but he hadn't needed more than a second for the possibilities to flash in his mind. Rape. Torture.

What he hadn't imagined was that she might have had to kill someone. Clarke as a killer was so far outside the realm of possibility that he never would have considered it.

But she'd said it. Plainly, without any attempt to varnish over what she'd done. Her hollow, broken words, empty of emotion, empty of her.

Bellamy shook his head, wondering what else the Earth had in store for them, what else it would take from them, and who they would be in the end.

Walking into the drop ship he found Clarke cleaning the limited medical tools she had. Without asking he took her arm and pulled her over to the seats that were lined up like a couch along the ship's wall. Peeling off her jacket and then his, he sat down, pulling her down into the seat next to his, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders before pulling her into his side. She was still against him but she made no sound of protest, made no move to escape his hold.

Bellamy sat there silently as the minutes ticked by, until he felt a dampness against his chest. Looking down he saw that she was crying. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks, leaving trails in the grime of battle she hadn't bothered to wash off. Tightening his arm around her, Bellamy shifted until he was lying down, Clarke resting on his chest. He didn't know how long it took but eventually the tears ran out and her breathing evened out as exhaustion pulled her into unconsciousness.

Bellamy had no illusions that she found peace in her dreams, he knew he didn't. But she needed sleep. And the next day he would make sure she ate and drank and slept again. Going through the motions until eventually she would be Clarke again. She was too strong to let them win.

Maybe she wouldn't be the girl he had met for the first time on the drop ship, or the girl she had been before Atom, Wells and Charlotte, or the girl she had been before Lincoln, or even the girl who had left camp the day before, but she would still be Clarke. Harder. Tougher. More broken. But stronger too.

He stroked his hand down her back before shifting to a more comfortable position, then closed his eyes and felt his body and mind begin to shut down. She had put him back together when he'd broken, they were partners, and now it was his turn.

-The 100—


	6. Chapter 6

-The 100—

_Set at the end of We are Grounders, Part 1_

* * *

"Bellamy," Clarke called out to him, now wanting him to walk away. "Please."

He stopped then came back towards her slowly, his eyes searching her face. "You OK, Princess? We should get your cuts looked at," he said unevenly, making her heart clench, his expression was so uncertain.

"I'm fine. I promise. Bellamy," she tried to start again, but the look on his face stopped her again. "You're OK?"

"Yeah."

"I know you want to stay here, I know you think this is our best chance, but you didn't see what I saw out there, you didn't see them. There are too many of them, and they're possibly not even the worst of what is out there. I wish I had time to explain, to tell you-"

"Clarke," he tried to cut her off, but she pressed her hand to his chest and kept going, needing to get it out.

"We won't survive here, and even if some of us make it, even if we manage to fight them back we'll lose too many people, Bellamy. We need to go, now."

"You think they'll just let us leave? Let us walk away?"

"I don't know, but I know I'm not ready to watch our people die here when we have a chance to get away and start over somewhere else."

"And what if there is no where else? No where safer? You said it yourself."

"If we stay here, we'll die here. If we leave, we have a chance. You're a fighter, you want to stand your ground, and I respect that, but we can't win here. Please believe me."

"They believe you, so it doesn't really matter what I believe," Bellamy disassembled.

"Bellamy," she said with regret thick in her voice.

It was then that Raven stumbled through the fence, clutching at her bloody stomach. Clarke's eyes met Bellamy's one again, knowing that the possibility of running away from the coming confrontation had just gotten that much smaller.

Finn scooped Raven into his arms, carrying her to the drop ship, offering her reassurances that he was fine. Clarke's eyes were still locked with Bellamy's as she followed the former couple to the drop ship.

"Get them ready," she ordered.

"For what? To leave or to fight?"

"Both."

-The 100—


	7. Chapter 7

_Set the morning after We are Grounders, Part 2_

Bellamy awoke to the sound of singing birds, which wasn't unusual, but as a shaft of sunlight warmed his arm, he realized that he was outside and the day before came rushing back to him. Jerking awake and immediately into a sitting position he saw that he was lying in the forest, and the only living soul nearby was Finn. The details slowly came into focus.

Handing Octavia over to her Grounder, trying to make it to the drop ship with Clarke's voice calling for him. The Grounder coming out of nowhere and Bellamy was losing the fight, Clarke's terrified voice sounding deep in his mind. Then Finn stepped in, taking a gun for the first time (ever) and shooting the Grounder, allowing Bellamy to get back to his feet. Bellamy attacking the Grounder, who hadn't gone down despite being shot, and saw out of the corner of his eye as Miller pulled Clarke the last step into the drop ship. With Finn's help they'd finally killed the Grounder, realizing that they had only seconds before the ship's rockets fired, burning away the Grounder army and anyone or thing in the immediate vicinity. Dragging Finn to his feet, Bellamy had pushed the smaller boy into the tunnel they'd dug as a secret way in and out of camp.

They'd run, hoping that Raven and Jasper had got the job done and that they would be fast enough to get far enough to avoid a fiery, painful death.

"Wake up," Bellamy said roughly, kicking Finn's foot, startling him awake. "We need to get back to camp."

-The 100—

_30 days later_

She'd been alone for the last 29 days, locked up in quarantine, one visit each day from nurses to draw her blood her only human contact. It had been Monty's presence across the hall that had kept her sane. They were quite good at lip reading now.

Then yesterday a frightening man, so still, so self possessed, as if he had all the most intimidating qualities of Jaha and Kane combined into one person had entered her cell. She didn't mistake it for anything else, she was as imprisoned as she had been on the Ark.

"Well," the man said with a chilling impersonalness. "You hardly look like a savage, so where did you come from then?"

It quickly became apparent that he knew all the answers already, and as much as Clarke could glean from his questions she was the last one of the survivors that he was 'interviewing.'

He answered none of her questions, and she tried her best to appear cooperative and grateful while giving him no new information.

"So you're what passes for a trained doctor in space, are you? The egg-heads' standards must have seriously fallen since the war."

"I was training to be a doctor, I would have had many more years of training, but I was all we had down here. I don't pretend to be a doctor," she replied.

"Fiesty, I'd heard that about you, but hadn't seen it from you. If you can curb your temper and take orders you might be of more use to us than most of the rest."

"How many survived? How many are here?" Clarke asked eagerly, not for the first time.

"You'll find out soon enough, my dear."

The next day Clarke was led out of her cell, still without shoes (the better to curb any escape attempts) and into a large room, that appeared to be a rec room of some sort.

"Miller!" Clarke exclaimed, walking towards him quickly and hugging him, her eyes scanning the faces of the assembled surviving members of The 100.

Unsure that they were hugging friends but happy to see her regardless, Miller hugged her back, patting her back awkwardly. "Hey, Clarke, good to see you."

"Who's here?" she asked anxiously, looking around. Miller listed off a bunch of names, but two of the ones she most wanted to hear were missing. "No sign of Bellamy or Finn?"

Miller wondered if she even noticed that she put Bellamy's name first, but before he could do more than shake his head, Raven was calling for her. "Clarke!"

"Raven," Clarke said, spinning to see Raven walking towards her. "Oh thank God!"

The two girls hugged, and Miller thought that maybe it was just the circumstances that dictated that hugging was suddenly acceptable.

"Finn?" Raven asked hopefully, but Clarke's pained expression answered that question.

"They were outside the drop ship when we fired."

"They?"

"Finn and Bellamy."

"Oh."

Raven had been unconscious through the fight, then while they'd waited for it to be safe to exit the drop ship, Clarke had removed the bullet from Raven's stomach, happy to find that the bullet was only pressing against the older girl's spine causing temporary paralysis, or so Clark hoped.

"So what's the plan?" Raven asked again after pulling Clarke into another hug to keep her words private.

Clarke's mind was blank, she had no plan, but as her eyes met Miller's over Raven's shoulder she realized they were all relying on her to figure out a course of action, and fast.

But Clarke knew the horrible truth, for a plan like this, they needed Bellamy, but he was gone.


End file.
